


Veiled Lessons

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-21
Updated: 2007-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione is studying late at Grimmauld Place.  When she enters the wrong bedroom she finds something she'd never have imagined, and learns some life lessons along the way.





	Veiled Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

**_Author's note:_ ** _If you have a problem with threesomes, then I seriously advise hitting the back-button now_

**_Disclaimer:_ ** _I do not own anything that JKR has created._

* * *

 

It was midnight.  _Midnight._ Hermione Granger berated herself as she marched along the corridor, her arms full of books. Sure she had been in the Black Family library researching various curses, but to stay there until _midnight._ She rolled her eyes. Maybe the boys were right; maybe she was too earnest in her school work. _Well how do they think I get the notes they copy,_ she thought firmly to herself, _It sure as hell isn't by watching clouds on a fine day._

She began to ascend the stairs to the first floor, and darted down the corridor, careful to tread lightly so as not to wake anyone. _Was she on the second bedroom to the right? Or the third to the left?_ She bit her lip as she stood in the center of the hallway. Why did Molly Weasley have to be so harassed when she had gestured upstairs? _It was the second on the right, definitely._ She nodded firmly, and quickly opened the door and stepped inside. There was a soft _click_ behind her as the door closed behind her, and she looked up toward the center of the room.

Her books fell to the carpeted floor with a muffled thud.

There were three figures on the bed, all ensnared in each other's arms, and all wearing not a scrap of clothing. Hermione inhaled sharply as she recognised the two men, but her brow furrowed as she looked at the woman. _Had Sirius been able to get some floozy into the house? Or maybe Lupin brought her._

The woman's skin was pale, and appeared to glow in the moonlight flooding through the window. Her face was buried in Sirius' chest, and her long black hair splayed over the bed. Remus' arm had snaked around her, pulling her close and Sirius rested his head atop of hers.

_They look so sweet..._

Hermione was broken from her observations as the woman began to stir, and she quickly ducked beneath a writing desk in the corner of the room. 

"Sirius?" the woman said, tapping his chest lightly. "Sirius, I think I heard something."

Sirius opened his eyes, and sat upright, his eyes darting about the room. "I'll have a look," he said kissing the woman lightly on the forehead. "Wait here."

He rose from the bed, and Hermione was treated to the sight of a naked man very much in his prime. Long and lean, Sirius had a body that women dreamed about. He padded lightly toward the door, and poked his head into the hallway, looking left and right.

"I can't see anything, Min," he said over his shoulder.

_Min...good Lord it isn't..._

"Padfoot, what's going on? I'd just gone to sleep," Remus said, rubbing his eyes.

"Min thought she heard something," Sirius explained, walking back to the bed and perching on the edge.

Remus propped himself up on one elbow, and reached out and cupped the woman's face. "Is Minerva getting a bit edgy?" he said teasingly, tracing the contours of the woman's face.

_Good Lord it is..._

"Can you imagine if Molly Weasley walked in?" Minerva McGonagall snapped, though her eyes were mischievous. _I didn't ever think she would look like that,_ Hermione thought as her professor sat upright and drew the sheet up to her chest. 

Sirius rolled his eyes, reached over, and pulled the sheet away. _Woah! I would_ kill _to have a body like that!_

McGonagall looked so _different_ , so _beautiful,_ without her heavy teaching robes and square-framed glasses. Hermione knew that she was slender, but she'd never even imagined the curves the woman had been hiding. Her breasts were full, and Sirius smirked as he reached out and cupped one in his hand. McGonagall smiled as he tweaked her nipple, and Sirius moved forward and took the hardened peak in his mouth. There was a gasp from McGonagall, and she fell onto her back, pulling Sirius's head firmly against her chest. Sirius ran his tongue over her breasts, and McGonagall arched her back toward him. Sirius drew back and smirked.

"You know what, Moony?"

Hermione started. She had forgotten about the presence of Remus Lupin, so enthralled with Sirius and McGonagall. 

"What's that, Padfoot?" Remus asked, moving forward until they both held themselves above McGonagall.

Her mentor looked up at both of them, her green eyes looking slightly apprehensive. Her skin was covered in a thin film of sweat and her breathing was faster than usual, presumably as a result of Sirius' ministrations. 

"I think a repeat of this evening's earlier activities is in order." 

To Hermione's surprise, McGonagall let out a sultry laugh, and pulled both men toward her. They both took a breast in their mouths, though Sirius soon moved downward, his tongue sliding down McGonagall's smooth skin. McGonagall began to moan, and she closed her eyes as Sirius nipped lightly at her clitoris whilst he inserted two of his fingers inside of her. Her moan turned to a soft scream as Sirius crooked his fingers upward, and Remus silenced her with a kiss. 

McGonagall began to thrust against Sirius' fingers as Remus buried his face in her clavicle, biting lightly at her neck, and her body began to curve upward. Remus' captured her lips when her body began to shudder, though Hermione could still hear the muffled scream of sheer ecstasy. Sirius sat upright, and licked his fingers whilst watching McGonagall's heaving chest as she tried to regain her breath.

"Take her, Moony," he said with a small smile as her breathing returned to normal speed.

Remus need no second bidding, and held himself above McGonagall who wrapped a long leg around his waist, pulling him toward her. She  bent herself toward him, and there was a soft cry from both of them as they held themselves still, clearly savouring the moment. Remus thrust toward McGonagall who countered his movement by arching her pelvis, and the two fell into a gentle rhythm. Their speed soon increased, and Hermione could hear their ragged breathing as they brought each other closer and closer to release. 

Finally with a scream that Hermione was sure should have woken the entire household, they climaxed and fell against each other, breathing erratically. Both of their bodies were covered in a thin film of sweat, and Remus rolled to one side, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. McGonagall rested only for a moment, before sitting upright, and pinning Sirius' shoulders to the bed. 

Sirius smiled as she ran a lazy finger over his chest, but his smile faltered as she lent forward and dragged her tongue slowly around his nipple.

"God, Min," he breathed as McGonagall continued downward, her hand reaching down and cupping Sirius' balls in her hand, massaging them gently.

She licked his shaft, and smirked as Sirius shuddered violently before taking his member entirely in her mouth. She undulated up and down, dragging her teeth lightly down his shaft, and running her tongue around his head. Sirius gasped, and he reached down and pulled McGonagall up toward him.

She straddled his thighs, and Sirius placed both hands on her shoulders, and lowered her onto him. McGonagall began to rock back and forth, eliciting moans from Sirius who threw his head back in sheer rapture. He thrust upward, and McGonagall increased her speed until she and Sirius were screaming each other's names.

McGonagall rolled off Sirius, and he snaked his arm around her, pulling her close so her head was resting against his chest. Remus came up behind her, and he placed a hand on her hip, resting his head where her neck and shoulder joined. 

"I love you, Min," Sirius whispered, kissing her lightly on top of her head.

"I do, too," Remus breathed into her ear.

McGonagall smiled and nodded her head. "I know."

The three fell silent, and McGonagall raised her head and kissed Sirius lightly on the lips, before turning and kissing Remus. The two men smiled at her as she rested her head on the pillow, and tightened their holds around her. McGonagall muttered a hushed charm, and the blanket rose and covered them. Soon the three were breathing evenly, and Hermione slowly extracted herself from beneath the desk. She collected her books from the floor, and held them tightly to her chest. 

She walked hurriedly across the room, but faltered as she reached for the handle and glanced over her shoulder. The three adults were sleeping peacefully, and a smile crossed over Hermione's face as she looked at their blissful faces.

_I hope I'm that lucky,_ she thought as she opened the handle and stepped into the hall. 

As she walked, she shook her head slowly. Any preconceptions of love had been thrown through the window as she watched what was obviously a long relationship. The two men obviously adored McGonagall, and she had never seen her mentor smile, or laugh as she had only minutes beforehand.

Hermione smiled to herself. _Who said that three's a crowd?_


End file.
